


And Accident Slime Baby Makes Three

by buttmaster



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttmaster/pseuds/buttmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonus Round 7 fill for the HSWC.</p><p>After accidentally making an ecto child, Dave and Kanaya have been raising it together. Based on <a href="http://hs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org/18819.html?thread=4391555#cmt4391555">this pic.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	And Accident Slime Baby Makes Three

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ectobiology Mishappenstance](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/76010) by Dojo. 



"Dorito! Get up. It is almost time for school." Kanaya grumbled, straightening her tie and finishing off a piece of toast. "Dave."

It was hilarious when he convinced Kanaya that Dorito was a totally legit and normal human name, but now it was just kind of sad. It didn’t even nickname well. Dor? Dori? Rito? What an ass disaster. Dave was still in his boxers and a tanktop, sprawled out on the couch and eating a breakfast burrito. "Sup?"

"Can you please make sure Dorito gets on the bus? Dressed? And fed? And not that... thing you're eating. A real breakfast."

"Kankan. I got this. I pretty much raised myself. I know how to get a kid ready for school. I'll make a hot dog or something."

"No hot dogs! Dave, please. I have a meeting."

"Okay! Eggs. I'll make him eggs. And toast. Jesus. Just go."

Kanaya glared. "Dave. We have a child and we need to take care of it. Together."

"Says mom on her way out to work. Are you coming home on time tonight?"

Kanaya scowled. "I told you, I have a date with your sister tonight."

Dave then took his turn to scowl. "Ugh. Please call her Rose. Please."

"What's the problem?"

"Because it is bad enough we had an accident baby Powerpuff Girls style and are just straight-up MTV Presents Teen Mom Interspecies Editioning it up. I don't need to think about you and Rose going at it with a reminder that she's my sister."

Kanaya looked aghast.

"Not that I think about it. Not on purpose. Not positively either. It's a nightmare. What. What are you staring--"

"Dad. What's an accident baby?" 6-year-old Dorito Antevorta Stryam stood there, dressed for school. He got his sense of style from Kanaya, dressed like a clothes catalog. But he wore ridiculous sunglasses and his hair was a mess. His name was also a mess, and Dave was worried he was going to be such a target now that he was starting the first grade. Being half alien sure wasn't going to help. Though integration was working pretty well until someone tried to genocide all humans or go full on murderclown. And then there was the Nook misunderstanding, which made a laughingstock out of the e-reader industry for a little while. Dave even rambled in his internal monologues. It was a problem.

"Uh. Kana--"

"No. I'm late. And you made this mess. Good luck. And please do the dishes after you talk your way out of this." And Kanaya was gone.

"Dad? What's going at it?"

"Shit."

"I'm telling!"


End file.
